elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Mitsubishi (elevator)
Mitsubishi Electric Elevator is a division of Mitsubishi Electric Corporation (Japanese: 三菱電機グループ''Mitsubishidenki gurūpu'') that manufactures elevators, escalators, moving walks, spiral escalators and dumbwaiters since 1931. History Mitsubishi began manufacturing elevators and escalators in 1931. In the 1980s, Mitsubishi manufactures the world's first inverter VVVF elevator. Mitsubishi started installing elevators in North America in 1985. Mitsubishi invented a "spiral escalator" in 1985 and the first spiral escalator in the world was installed in Osaka, Japan. In 1993, Mitsubishi supplied elevators to Yokohama Landmark Tower, which is the fastest elevators in the world at that time until 2004 when the record was surpassed by Toshiba in Taipei 101 Tower (later by Otis in Burj Khalifa). Later in 2011, Mitsubishi received orders to install the world's fastest elevators for Shanghai Tower in Shanghai, the tallest structure in China. These elevators are running at speed of 18 m/s (or 59 feet)Mitsubishi Electric to Install World's Fastest Elevators in Shanghai TowerMitsubishi Electric to Install World's Fastest Elevators in Shanghai Tower (PDF version). Location Mitsubishi currently has its headquarter in Tokyo and a manufacturing plant in Inazawa, which is called Mitsubishi Electric Inazawa Works. The SOLAE testing tower (which is claimed to be the world's tallest elevator testing tower) is also located in the complex. In Southeast Asia, Mitsubishi has elevator manufacturing plants located in Indonesia and Thailand. The Indonesian plant, which is operated by PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator and Escalator, is located in Karawang, West Java and was opened in 2004. It also has a training tower. A second plant in the same area was completed in June 2015Mitsubishi Elevator Completes Construction at 2nd Indonesian Plant - The Jakarta Globe. In Thailand, the manufacturing plant is located in Amata Nakorn Industrial Estate, Chonburi. Products Current products Elevators *NexWay *Elenessa machine room less elevator *NEXIEZ *MAXIEZ (only sold in China) **M/H (high speed custom type elevator) **CZ (compact machine room elevator) **LZ (machine room less elevator) **B (hospital elevators) *NexPia-21 (compact machine room less elevator, only sold in South Korea) *DiamondTrac machine room less elevator (only sold in the U.S.) *GPM-III high speed elevator (only sold in the U.S.) *GFM-T freight elevator *GFC-L2 freight elevator *GFC-L3 freight elevators *DOAS-S (Destination Oriented Allocation System), destination dispatch elevator system. (Also known as ELE-NAVI in Japan.三菱エレベーター行先予報システム｢ELE-NAVI（エレ・ナビ）｣新製品発売 ) It work faster than Schindler Miconic 10 and Schindler ID.hkelev - Destination Dispatch system *Home Elevators. **Home Elevators Series-SVC200. **Home Elevators Series-SED300S/SED200S. **Home Elevators Series-SVC/SED *AXIEZ machine room less elevator (only sold in Japan) *NEXCUBE custom type elevator (only sold in Japan) Escalators and moving walks *Seriez Z escalator *Series S escalator *J-Type escalators (only sold in South KoreaJ-Type (South Korea)) *Spiral Escalator *A-Type moving walk Others *Ryoden Dumbwaiters G-Series *ELEMOTION Modernization *NexWay Modernization *Elevator Information Display *MelEye Monitoring and Control System Discontinued products Elevators *Mitsubishi Elepet **Elepet Advance **Elepet Advance V *GRANDEE *ACCEL *COMPACT 4 *MELWIDE and MELCITY residential elevator (Japan only) *WELL residential elevator *Mitsubishi GPQ (outside Japan only) *ELEPAQ and ELEPAQ-i machine room less elevator (Japan only) *GPS-III *Mitsubishi GPX Escalators and moving walks *J-Type escalator (except in South Korea) Others *MELMOS elevator monitoring system Subsidiaries *Shanghai Mitsubishi Elevator Co. Ltd. *Ryoden Elevator and Construction Ltd. *China Ryoden Elevator (also a subsidiary of Ryoden Elevator) *Guangdong Ryoden Lift and Escalator Company Limited (subsidiary of Mitsubishi Elevator Hong Kong Co. Ltd.) Notable installations Main article: List of notable Mitsubishi elevator installations Incident In November 2006, the European branch of Mitsubishi elevator and escalator division was fined 479 million Euros by the European Union after found out that Mitsubishi was doing price fixing over 9 years. Other manufacturers that were fined including Otis, Schindler, Kone and ThyssenKrupp.Price fixing cartel incident Overseas sole agents/distributors *Agencias Generales S.A. (Costa Rica) *Ascensores S.A. (Guatemala) *Ascensores Heavenward S.A. (Argentina and Chile) *Coheco Cia. Ltda. (Ecuador) *Cylift & Equipment Ltd. (Cyprus) *Electronec Technical Associates (Qatar) *Elmas S.R.L. (Romania) *Emirates Technical Associates (Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates) *Ennis Lifts Ltd. (Ireland) *FAIN Ascensores (Spain) *Inelec S. de R.L. (Honduras) *Instalaciones Electro-mecanicas S.A. (Panama) *Inter-Up (Israel) *International Elevator & Equipment Inc. (Philippines) *Mits Electrical Company Ltd. (Kenya) *Mitsulift (Lebanon, Jordan, Cyprus, Nigeria, and Ghana) *Ryoden Sdn. Bhd. (Malaysia) *San Miguel & Cia (Dominican Republic) *Serge Pun & Associates (Myanmar) *Syscon (Bahrain) *Thang Long Elevator (Hanoi, Vietnam) *Toan Tam Engineering (Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam) *Trianon Ascensores S.A. (Peru) *Uniheis A/S (Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Belgium and Luxembourg) Trivia *Mitsubishi is the most common elevator brand in Thailand so far, with 30% market share in Thailand's elevator market in 2015.Mitsubishi Electric to train elevator technicians in Thailand *When the door open button in some Mitsubishi elevators is kept pressed for a long time, there will be a voice guidance says "Sorry to keep you waiting" when the doors are closing. *When the door has been held open for too long, there will be a voice guidance says "Door closing" followed by three continuous beeps. *When the doors closed and there are no hall or car calls, there will be a voice uidance says "Please press the button for the desired floor". Gallery Logos Mitsubishi Electric.png|Without the "Changes For The Better" caption. logo_mitsubishi_itl.gif|With the "Changes For The Better" caption. logo_mitsubishi_jp.gif|Mitsubishi logo without the three diamonds logo (used for Japan market but it replaced to current worldwide version). m_indicator.png|Vintage Mitsubishi logo from the 1960s (but missing the last "i"). Landing door sills Old Mitsubishi Door Sill Logo 2.png|Old Mitsubishi landing door sills in Tokyo, Japan. Old Mitsubishi Door Sill Logo 1.png|Even older Mitsubishi landing door sills in Tokyo, Japan. Mitsubishi door sills logo American.jpg|1990s Mitsubishi elevator landing door sills in the United States. Capacity badges Mitsubishi_80s_data_plate_IBR.JPG|1970s-1980s Mitsubishi logo plate. Mitsubishi_data_plate_IBR.JPG|Early 1990s Mitsubishi elevator capacity badge. N2026.jpg|Typical mid-1990s Mitsubishi capacity badge. Others Mitsubishi_SOLAE_Test_Tower.jpg|The SOLAE elevator testing tower facility, located in the Inazawa Work complex. Mitsubishi parts sticker.JPG|An elevator part data sticker on a Mitsubishi elevator in Indonesia. PT. Mitsubishi Jaya service fence.JPG|Two service fences on a Mitsubishi elevator in Indonesia. Note See also *Shanghai Mitsubishi *Mitsubishi Elevator Fixtures Guide *Mitsubishi Elevator Fixtures Guide (American) External links *Official website (Global site) *Official website (Japan) *Official website (United States) *Official website (Hong Kong) *Official website (Thailand) *Official website (Vietnam) *Official website (South Korea) *Shanghai Mitsubishi official website *Mitsubishi Hitachi Home Elevator official website (Japanese) *The company's milestones Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Asia Category:Elevator divisions